Seto Kaiba
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 14-17 (Orginal Series) 18-20 (GX Series) 20-22 (5d's and Arc Revolution Series) | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Eric Stuart | ja_voice = Kenjiro Tsuda | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Seto Kaiba is one of the main characters of the Duel Monsters Series and One of Leo Major Rivals and Allies. Design Appearance His usual outfit from consists of a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. He often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm he later replace it Duel Academia Duel Disk and later a Hybrid Duel Disk. Personality Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Kaiba mainly runs Decks that centralize on a beatdown strategy to aggressively overwhelm his opponents with high ATK monsters. During the first several arcs of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, his Deck is composed of vicious-looking monsters, with most of them being DARK Fiend-Type. The Spells and Traps in his Deck normally serve to disrupt and counter any strategies his opponents would use. His monster lineup is spearheaded by his signature card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and its Fusion form, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". In the later arcs, he incorporates "Virus" Trap Cards such as "Giant Germ", "Crush Card", and "Virus Cannon" that give it the traits of a Virus Control Deck and swarm Deck, destroying all monsters in his opponent's Deck with more than 1500 ATK, further crippling their ability to defend against him. As the series evolves, Kaiba's switches his focus towards Dragon-Type monsters. His later Decks incorporate an array of Dragon and Dragon-Type support cards such as "Spear Dragon", "Luster Dragon #2", Different Dimension Dragon", "Paladin of White Dragon", and "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" while still maintaining "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" as his most aggressive boss monsters. His later Decks still retain much of the aggressive beatdown strategies to wreak havoc upon his opponents with high ATK incorporated with Dragon-type support cards that contain inherent self-protection effects. He later Incorporated Synchro Summoning gaining a new Synchro Monster Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon During GX Series He began use Dread Archfiend Deck which composed monster of many variety of type Kaiba new signature card Dread Archfiend Kiru which is the most powerful card he have in his Deck other then Blue Eyes White Dragon this Archtype mostly involve Fusion Summoning. Kaiba further evolve his Deck gaining new monster and tuner monster which is Kaiba widely used to easily Synchro Summon his new ace "Thunderstorm Dragon", Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation